Once Upon A Time In OZ
by The New Dark One
Summary: Will Tie In With Finding Tallehasse
1. Chapter 1

**Oz Sometime ago**

Dorothy was pinned against the wall being strangled by the Wicked Witch of The West.

"Get off of her you wicked witch"

The Tin Man hit her in the back witch his axe. Dorothy was frozen in fear none of them moved. The Wicked Witch burst into smoke then appeared in back of the Tin Man.

He was suddenly engulfed in a red electrical field coming from the Witch's fingers she moved them and flung the Tin Man from her castle. "Now on to you my pretty".

Dorothy backed up

"please you don't need to do this…I don't want to die"

"None of us do my Dear, now just close you eyes and it'll all be over soon".

Her hand engulfed with a giant red energy ball. Dorothy's tears covered her face.

"NO!"

The Witch flung her energy ball and the Scarecrow jumped between it.

His body was covered his red electicity. Dorothy was horrified to see him like this "No… ".

The Witch took this as a opening to finally end her

She flung the bright energy ball at the crying girl,

But when it was about to hit Doroth, it was caught in a strange red energy. Dorothy stood up her eyes glowed bright red. the ruby slipper glowed aswell.

"What is this, how did you unlock there power"

Dorothy merely touched the energy ball and it turned around and hit the Witch "

NO!"

Her body was torn apart by the large red discharge of magic it seemed her whole body was vaporized

Dorothy suddenly fell to the ground

"what was that I…." She noticed the Scarecrow's body lying on the floor almost petrified

"Oh no " she knelt down next to him "don't worry we'll get you patched up in no time". He coughed and smoke came from his mouth

"it's no use Dorothy I'm gonna die here, I…I just have one request, I wanna feel what a kiss is like before I die".

Dorothy cried even more

"yes, it seems only right you died for me". She knelt next to his face and pressed her lips to the mouth stitched onto the Scarecrow.

"Thank you Dorothy, ha ha now I know why men would die for there ladies".

He closed his buttoned eyes and drifted away to sleep, but then suddenly he opened then and gasped for air as the gaping whole in his body patched itself up.

soon his sack body began to turn to actual skin. his straw hair turned black and real. he looked around.

"Oh by the great wizard, I..I remember everything".

Dorothy was still in complete shock

" what…what happened". the man stood up

"Well for one that kiss was one of true love, and you broke my curse that my dear Elphaba cast on me years ago…oh how rude of me I haven't even told you my true name. I am King Fiyero Tigelaar."

He bowed and kissed Dorothy's hand "but you can still call me if you like".

The 2 made there was down the Wicked Witches tower as Fiyero wielded the broom. Dorothy was battling her feelings for this new man.

The 2 found the Tin Man in a crater.

" Man are you alright?".

He smiled at the girl "well good thing I don't have a heart Dorothy,or I think I'd have had a heart attack"

The trio laughed. and Dorothy turned to see Toto and The Lion running to them as the flying monkeys fled the Lion roared victoriously "That's right run ya cowards!"

The Tin Man tried to climb out of the crater but was stuck until Fiyero and The Lion offered there hand. which he took happily, after dusting himself off he looked at the King

"Fi…Fiyero is that you!?" Dorothy turned

"you know him?".

"Yes we were friends long ago before I lost my body".

"Well my friend you won't believe this but I was the Scarecrow"

"How?"

"Long ago when Elphaba was first hunted by the Wizards men, I defended her and I was beaten, my title meant nothing all they cared about was the fact I was aiding a wicked witch .the beating became worse and then suddenly the pain stopped my flesh turned to fabric, my hair to straw and I lost my memory of everything".

"ah so you don't know then?"

"Know of what my friend?"

"The death of the Tigelaar family"

"No!…How did it happen?" His hand shook, The Tin Man placed his hand over Fiyero's shoulder

"It was back when I was still Boq Copper ,it was after you had disappeared Elphaba and a young strange looking boy arrived at your castle claiming to have information of your death."

"And?"

"The castle burned the next morning no one…well Except Elphaba survived"

Fiyero turned away from his companions and weaped for his lost family he had such high hopes that Irji would inherit his kingdom he had a sensible heart he would have made Fiyero proud to crown him king.

He then turned to his Tinned Plated friend

"By the way Boq what had happened to you"

"A witch played with my heart to many times and my soul led me to a tin set of armor" Fiyero placed his hand where Boq's heart should be

"And since then you can feel no love" Boq shook his Tin head

"Yes ,I should consider myself lucky after your family's tragedy I weaped for days"

The group heard the Wizard's forces arriving, The Lion's new found courage faltered

"lllet's geeet outta here". the 4 ran before the Wizard's troops found them

**The Emerald City**.

"My emerald city looks even more beautiful then I remember". Fiyero's had to hide his pain with the Scarecrow's all familiar smile

The 4 walked slowly following the yellow brick road, Dorothy kept her arm around Fiyero's she was warm and almost reminded him of his lost love Elphaba, before her magic had corrupted.

Boq held onto Toto while The Lion kept releasing his new found courage, finally they had arrived at Oz's castle

Dorothy let go of Fiyero to knock onto the door, This time however nobody answer the door merely swung open, Dorothy walked confidently followed by Fiyero and Boq who was now pulling the Lion who again had lost his courage

The long hallway seemed to go on forever but finally they found the glowing green throne

Dorothy stared up at the glowing green sphere above the throne "Helloooo! Wizard are You Here!?".

Dorothy giggled softly at Fiyero's screaming .After waiting for a reply for 5 minutes The 4 hung there heads in disappointment and went to leave.

BOOM!

The lightning struck all around the room and created a black cloud where the dark green face appeared

"WHO DARE DISTURB OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!" Dorothy bowed a little bit

"it's I, Dorothy Gale from…from Kansas I've completed the job, so can we have what you've promised us?".

The giant floating head was silent for a moment "PRESENT THE BROOM OF THE WITCH!" Dorothy lifted the black broom above her head "He…Here sir the broom like you asked".

"GOOD YOU'VE HAVE DONE A GREAT SERVICE TO OZ,AND THAT IS YOUR OWN REWARD,NOW BEGONE!"

Dorothy fell to the ground and started to sob "

I'll never see my family again"

.Fiyero kneeled next to her "don't you see Dorothy you can have a new family with us." Dorothy embraced him in a hug and that's when Fiyero saw Toto running to a curtain. Fiyero let go of Dorothy and started to walk towards it

Oz reappeared "LEAVE THAT BE!,WHAT'S IN THERE IS NOT FOR YO…."

Fiyero ripped the curtain down, revealing a short man wearing a green suit under his white lab coat

The man and Oz spoke in union "PAY NO ATTENTION TO THAT MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN!".

Fiyero grabbed the man and threw him out of the small chamber

"Okay where is the Wizard?"

"Well my dear boy. I am the Wizard, yes my name is Sir Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs, but you are…well let's say associates so you may just call me Oz"

Dorothy looked very tired at this point

"Please sir give us what you have promised us",

"Uh… .well yes about that" The Tin Man stood

"you can give us what we want Can't You!?"

"Uh well yes in a way I can" He cleared his throat reached into a chest and pulled out a treasure chest "For you, my galvanized friend, you want a heart. You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable." The Tin Man looked deeply saddened "But I still want one. I can only love again if I have a heart."

The Wizard almost smiled at this

"A heart is not judged by how much you love; but by how much you are loved by others". He reached into the chest and pulled out a glowing heart

"This once belonged to my dear friend Finley, as he died my departed Ozma enchanted his heart so one day one such as yourself could truly feel love like Finley had"

"Thank you Oz"

"I should warn you, this will hurt"

He steadied his hand and the heart melted through Boq's chest and his body began to glow faintly white, when it faded the rust around his body faded and he was silver again.

"How do you feel?"

Tears began to from his eye holes and his blue eyes glowed "I feel again!"

"And like I said you now have the most practical heart for it's enchantment will protect it from harm"

"And you Fiyero, I can no longer give you what you want for Dorothy here has already done just that"

Fiyero smiled and Oz pulled out a ancient looking crown "Kneel Fiyero"

Fiyero bowed in front of him and OZ crowned him "I am giving you all of Oz to rule…I have overstayed my time in OZ"

Fiyero smiled and he and Boq hugged in joy, "But what about Dorothy?"

The Lion stood behind Dorothy and began growling "Well I don't have a magic spell that could rip a portal to another realm…I mean I use to but it vanished….damn I miss that hat!"

"Please sir is there anyway"

"Yes In fact there is but it is not magic"

He went into the chest and pulled out a black sphere "All we need to do is be high enough for the sphere to activate"

"How are we going to get high enough"

"Come with me my dear"

OZ presented the hot air balloon to the 4 adventurers "This brought me to OZ with my dearest Queen 200 years ago…or in my world 16 years"

"16 years?"

"Yes and I do believe it's time to go…I have much to bring back to our world"

He hopped into the balloon "Let's go "

Dorothy dropped her basket and then turned to her 3 companions, " ?"

"Yes Dorothy"

"I hope you know you got a special place in my heart"

He hugged her tightly "And now you'll have yours place in mine as well"

She turned to the Lion "be brave won't you ?"

"oh Dorothy I'll miss ya kiddo"

She then hugged Fiyero and he kissed the top of her head "I think I'll miss you most of all Fiyero"

"You….You don't have to go, stay with us….stay with me"

"I…I can't I need to go home"

Fiyero let her go, clearing his throat and pushing back his shaggy black hair "well then if you ever come back to OZ know you will be given the royal treatment"

He smirked and Dorothy smiled back

OZ looked at his pocket watched "hmmm Fiyero?"

"Yes OZ?"

He threw the pocket watch to Fiyero "see to it Liir get's this"

"Who's Liir?"

"You'll find out in time"

He cut the ropes "Let's go Dorothy"

"Oh okay Toto here!"

She noticed Toto was sniffing a rose bush she ran over to fetch him," Let's go you silly dog"

She ran back but noticed OZ's balloon was to far away "Wait come back"

"I can't! but don't worry we'll see each other again….I Know IT!"

The moment his balloon hit a certain distance a black hole opened in the sky and the balloon was drawn within and suddenly the black hole vanished

"NO!"

Fiyero and Boq hugged her "shh it's okay Dorothy there's bound to someone here who can open a portal"

"I know but….I was so close"

Fiyero again kissed her head "he's right we'll find away…I oh I got it!"

Fiyero looked to the sky "GLINDA!"

The large pink bubble gently moved to the ground and formed back into a women "Fiyero?…I…I thought you were dead?"

"I was in a way but Dorothy brought me back, Now i need you to do me a favor"

"And what would that be?"

"I need a portal"

"To where?"

"A land without color"

"ah Dorothy's realm"

"Yes"

"well I don't have a portal strong enough…but she does"

"I…I do?"

"Yes all you need to do is click your heals and allow the ruby slippers magic to flow through you"

"I can do that?"

"You destroyed Elphaba didn't you?"

"yes. Yes I did"

Dorothy shut her eyes and clicked her heals and felt a surge of energy whirl around her and finally in a puff of red smoke Dorothy was gone

**A Land Without Color (Kansas)**

Henry Gale sat on his front porch waiting around for Dorothy to return, she had been gone for a few hours….

"Henry is Dorothy back yet?"

"Not yet Em, I think she's just tryin to clear her head by the creak"

They looked pass there porch and found a man carrying a large suitcase "Henry…Emily it's been some time"

There eyes almost shot out when they saw the man "Oscar?"

"Yes I would like to talk to you about my daughter…Dorothy

(Here we go one of the many Once Upon A Time Spin Off Fanfics)


	2. Chapter 2

"**Kansas"**

"There's No Place Like Home….There's no place Like Home"

"Dorothy?"

Dorothy's eyes opened and she saw all her love one's her Auntie Em, her Uncle Henry, Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke all at her beside "I…I'm home"

"home?"

"Yes I was In Oz and…now I'm home"

Uncle Henry took a wet clothe and wiped he forehead "you didn't go anywhere Dorothy, there was tornado and Zeke, Hickory, and Hunk found you passed out in the barn, you've been out for 5 days now"

"really?…but it all felt so real and…and"

The 3 men patted Dorothy's shoulder "shh it's okay now Dorothy your gonna be alright now"

"Yes…I guess I will be"

**?**

Dorothy's body laid in the middle of the glowing green water in the comply black cave, there were feint whispers barely audible, Dorothy's only protection seemed to be from the aura her Ruby Slippers created

**The Emerald City-A Year Later**

Fiyero sat in his throne patiently, he didn't want to but the people of OZ were convinced Elphaba was still alive, and they demanded she be found, Fiyero himself agreed to lead the party so she could be taken alive

The large green doors swung open and the tin platted woodsmen came in wielding his axe "we are ready when your are….sire"

Fiyero laughed and pulled his sword from the throne "please just call me Fiyero"

The 2 walked through the halls, Fiyero didn't want to admit it but the facts he would have to capture and maybe even kill the women he once loved troubled him deeply

"Don't worry Fiyero, even if she survived she is weakened and…"

"Yes I know, but remember she was once good and everyone cane be redeemed"

"I wish I shared in your optimism Fiyero"

**The Darkside Of OZ**

The young boy took sweaped around the filthy hut he and his mother were forced to live in "Liir?"

He ran to the sickly women "Yes momma?"

"please….go down to the lake and fetch me some water"

"Yes mother"

He put on his cloak and ran out of the hut, his mother removed her blanket letting the dim light hit on her green skin, her eyes faintly glowed white "there coming"

She saw the army marching to her hut, she waved her hand in front of her face turning her into a old women, then there was knocked she hobbled to the hut

"hello?"

There he was the once thought dead King, Fiyero "hello madam we are looking for a fugitive…The Wicked Witch of the West Elphaba"

"I….cannot see so well, but I haven't seen her"

"But we haven't even told you what she looked like"

"oh…I…I ah…I"

Fiyero drew his sword "What do you know?"

She remained silent "we are not trying to harm her….but she must stand trial for her many crimes against the people of OZ!"

"Fine" She took a step back and her eyes glowed green as she was engulfed in a black cloud of smoke turning back to her normal state "here I am Fiyero"

"Elphaba please if you turn yourself in I can protect you"

"Leave Fiyero, even in my current state I can destroy all of your"

"Please don't do this….whatever happened to the Elphaba I loved?"

"She died!" She released and barrage of green lighting which Fiyero was able to deflect with this sword but it still sent him flying out

Boq lifted Fiyero from the ground and handed him to one of the soldiers as he charged at the Wicked Witch, he swung is axe right at her but she managed to disappear into a puff of black smoke the reappeared behind him blasting him

The soldiers charged at her back she was able to blast all of them with a barrage of lightning

"B…Boq, we can't beat her"

"I don't know what we can do"

"No **We** can't beat her"

They saw a large pink ball charge over to them and slam right into Elphaba, Fiyero stood up grabbing his side "but Glinda can"

The Pink ball moved back a few feet and dissolved showing Glinda with her wand waiting as Elphaba stood back up "So…even you want to fight?"

"I don't want to fight…but you aren't giving me any choice"

Elphaba stood lightning crackling form her fingers "then I guess you'll just have to die"

She blasted he lightning as Glinda released white light that soon absorbed her lightning and knocking out Elphaba

Fiyero limped over "Is…Is she?"

"No it was a sleeping spell, she'll be alright"

"Boq"

Boq lifted the wicked witch over his shoulder and the remaining army took there fallen comrades and began walking back to the Emerald City leaving Glinda and Fiyero behind

"Glinda I have a feeling Elphaba wasn't alone"

"I know I sensed a young child with her"

The 2 turned and saw the frightened boy "where are you taking my mother?"

"I'm sorry child but your mother is a….is a"

He turned to Glinda "how many years was I a Scarecrow?"

"7"

"How old are you child?"

"7 sir…now where are you taking my mother?"

Fiyero felt dizzy for a moment "We are taking her to prison, and we are taking you to the Emerald City for protection"

Glinda took the boy and vanished in her pink bubbled leaving Fiyero time to walk across the grey brick road thinking

**The Emerald City**

Elphaba awoke in a small prison cell in the black room, she tried to blast through the cell doors but her lightning didn't appear but her magic was drained into the bars "wha…what is this?"

"a magic prison, to absorb your dark powers"

Glinda appeared smiling at her ingenious invention, "there was a young boy at your hut who is he?"

"My son…What are you people going to do to him?"

"Nothing, since he is also Fiyero's son right?"

"perhaps"

"we were once good friends Elphaba talk to me"

"Yes he is Fiyero's son, but neither he nor Fiyero know"

"We figured it out…"

"I want to see my son!"

"Listen I can talk to Fiyero but…"

"But what?"

"You are a prisoner"

Elphaba stood up and laid back on the bed turned away from Glinda

**The Halls**

The young boy ran through the halls with Fiyero and Boq chasing him "HALT!"

The Boy kept running, he almost made It through the front door but Vangard The Lion stood In his way, the boy placed his hand in front of the Lion "aquoo"

Nothing happened and the lion picked the boy up an handed him to Boq

"I wanna see my mother!"

"patience son"

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER!"

"Yes….I…..Am"

"no…my mother said my dad died saving her!"

"you mother was mistaken"

"I wanna see her!"

"in time"

"I think you should"

Glinda appeared "I think It would be wise for the boy to see his mother"

"Glinda I…"

"**Do It**"

Fiyero turned and led the boy to the prison chambers, "before we go in you must remember we are only locking her up to help her"

"ok"

"and do not talk to any other prisoners"

"ok"

"Good now take my hand"

The 2 walked through the prison and ignored the threat, and cries of all the other prisoners until they reached the final door where Elphaba laid in the bed sobbing to herself

"Elphaba"

She turned and saw Fiyero and Her son "Liir!"

She ran at the cell and stuck her hand out Liir looked up at his father "yes it's okay"

He ran and hugged his mother's arm "I miss you momma"

"I..I miss you to"

"Why did you never tell anyone about our son?"

"I have many enemies so I needed to protect him"

"hmm.. well I'll leave you to alone for now I'll send Glinda when it's time for Liir's dinner"

Elphaba sobbed happily seeing her son again

**Hours Later**

A evilly laughter echoed outside of the Emerald Castle as a black and red smoke swirled around finally forming a person "Beware OZ For The Dark Sorcerer Of The East has arrived!"

(This Is A Well Know Wizard Of OZ Character BTW)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Emerald Castle-Prison**

Liir sobbed next to his mother's cell as the thunder boomed "shh it's okay dear, it's only the thunder"

She looked out the opening and saw the black clouds and red lightning crackling around

**Munchkin Country**

The tall man walked through the gateway, he wore black leather pant, a red dress shirt and a red mask with a golden cross on it, and a golden crown

The munchkins scurried over to the stranger "oh Hello there stranger….are ya new to our little land?"

The man kept walking past them, "excuse me stranger yo…"

The man lifted the mayor by the throat, "you should respect your superior"

The munchkin in his grip eye's glowed bright red as black smoke poured from his mouth as his skin burned away

The munchkins screamed in agony "BEWARE MY WRAITH!"

**The Emerald City**

Fiyero smiled as Boq hung the old portrait over Fiyero's throne

It showed Fiyero younger wearing his yellow dress shirt with a black vest on the right, all the way on the left a young man with brown hair wearing a blue solider uniform, in the middle right next to the young Boq was the blonde girl in the light pink dress holding hands with the mousy brunette with glasses hugging Fiyero

"man Boq those were the days huh?"

The tin man laughed "yeah….kinda feels the same…except minor things?"

He chuckled pointing at his tinned face

"and Glinda still never had a clue?"

"No never had the nerve"

Fiyero smirked "maybe **that's **what you should have asked the wizard for"

The 2 old friends chuckled, when the large green door slowly opened with a bloodied munchkin running through "your Majesty…it….it was horrible!"

Boq stood in salute "what happened?"

"This…this stranger arrived and when we went to greet him, he…he killed the whole country!"

"The entire munchkin country?"

"Yes sir"

Fiyero eyed Boq, then kneeled next to the Munchkin "who did it?"

"He…he was a sorcerer sir.. he didn't give his name but…he was pure evil"

**Hours Later**

Fiyero stood in the war room as Boq, The Lion, and Glinda came in

"Let's begin, first we need to take this sorcerer out, then we need to find out who he is, Glinda your in charge of containing him"

"alright…but If he is as powerful as the munchkin said…then we might need reinforcements"

"like?"

"You know who I mean"

"Very well"

**Elphaba's Prison**

Elphaba awoke to see the light shine through her small window, she noticed another pale spot had appeared on her skin

Since she had been imprisoned they had been showing up on her

The prison door swung open "Elphaba…let's go"

Fiyero unlocked the prison door and placed the shackles on Elphaba's wrist

**War Room**

Fiyero led the witch into the room Boq stood in front of the map, The lion laid next to the war table, Glinda stood in the front of the table "Are we ready to begin your majesty?"

Fiyero led Elphaba to the chair in the back of the room, "Yes Glinda let's begin"

Glinda moved her hand and suddenly the red part of the map vanished "for what we've heard from the survivors it appears that the entire munchkin country has been destroyed by a seemingly powerful sorcerer"

"What do I have to do with this?" They all turned to Elphaba

"**Well **Elphaba, I am very powerful…"

"Someone's consisted"

"**But** I am no where near powerful to defeaat someone who destroyed a entire country with just his magic"

"So?"

Fiyero cleared his throat "so Elphie, we were thinking in excahnge for letting you go…you agree to help us stop him"

"Okay well here's my counteroffer"

She pulled her gown away from her arm and raised it in the air, The light glistened on the white parts on her arm

"Glinda I belive this is your doing"

Glinda and Fiyero studied the white patches "no Elphaba it appears that since Dorothy broke Fiyero's curse…it's also broke the effect it had on you"

**Years Ago**

Elphaba scurried into the church, Fiyero had tried holding off the angry mob but Elphaba knew they were going to beat him to death

"I summon Grimmerie"

A light green portal open on the church floor and a large black book appeared, Elphaba waved her pale arm in the air and a wind blew the book open to the right page

"Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen, Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen"

Green lightning began shooting through the church, Elphaba let a few tears drop on the pages before you finished the spell

"Let his flesh not be torn, Let his blood leave no stain, When they beat him , Let him feel no pain, Let his bones never break, And however they try, To destroy him, Let him never die, "sob" Let him never die"

**Outside The Church**

Fiyero stood in the mobs way one of OZ's soldiers held his sword "move Prince Fiyero…or your title will not matter we will kill you!"

"Then death it is!"

Fiyero kicked the solider and grabbed his sword as he attempted to fight the angry mob off, he got passed a few but suddenly one of them slammed him in the back of the head, the beatings continued but suddenly his entire body felt warm, he saw his blood drain from his mouth…he felt so thirsty….his skin dried out…and his hair turned to black straw "W….who am I?"

**Back In The Church**

Elphaba dropped the book, as she was engulfed in the green mist, she noticed her brown mousy hair turned black, and her pale skin turned dark green

**The War Room-Now**

"So since the girl broke my curse, I'm turning back to good?"

"well yes and no…your turning back to who you were before you cast the curse…but only you can decided whether you stay wicked"

Elphaba sat back, "fine what's the plan?"

Fiyero smirked recognizing glimpse of the old Elphaba in her

"Boq, Glinda, and Vangard are going to what remains of Munchkin Country, and taking this monster to stand trial"

Elphaba laughed "you really believe he just going to be so easily captured?"

"That's why I'm going Elphie"

Elphaba rolled her eyes "fine what do I have to do?"

"Your job is simple your gonna assist Glinda in binding his powers"

"wow…that's…that's pretty drastic"

"He's dangerous…more dangerous then you were…will you help us?"

She smirked "well Fiyero I could never resist that handsome face"

**Munchkin Country**

Glinda followed the 2 warriors from her pink bubble

Vangard's eyes blinked red for a moment "I caught a scent…dark magic"

Boq made a whistling sound, as he walked

They had finally made I there and Boq's heart felt like it could break, the bodies were just left there to rot, as the sorcerer sat at the large makeshift throne "ahh the cavalry has arrived"

Boq had his axe in hand "surrender or…"

He felt his whole body tense up "or what?"

The sorcerer laughed as he raised the Tin Man in the air "You all think you can stop me!?'

He flung the Tin man into a nearby home

"Now for the gutless lion!"

He held his hand out and red ball appeared in his hand "begone!"

He released the blast sending the lion flying backwards

"and now for the witch!"

Glinda's bubbled popped and she released a light at the sorcerer,

"Your not powerful enough!"

He sent a shockwave sending Glinda flying to the ground "let me show you what real power is"

He lifted his hand and black claws appeared from his fingers he then flung his wrist sending the claws right at her

Glinda pulled her arms up to defend herself when she opened her eyes, Boq was right in front of her the claws piercing his tin body

"I…I"

He fell over, Glinda took her wand and again released a burst of light at the sorcerer this time however the light fully engulfed him

When it faded the sorcerer was knocked out

"That seemed almost…"

Vangard placed his paw over he mouth "don't"

**The Emerald Castle**

Boq opened his eyes and saw the Munchkin soldiers with there torches to his back "wha?"

"We mending the damage sir!"

"Are the others"

"Yes they arm"

Fiyero walked in with Vangard right behind him "you 3 did good"

**The Dark Room**

The sorcerer awoke he was shackled to the floor, on his knees He saw Glinda in front of him and behind him was Elphaba "and your sure this will work?"

"Positive"

Glinda's hands glowed white and beams released into Elphaba's hands the sorcerer's body was coursing with there magic…it trying to reach his own "clever spell"

The 2 ignored him "you goodies are so damn predictable"

His hands glowed dark red and suddenly there magic was drawn into him he broke the shackles "oh and Elphaba thank you for having my things ready"

He laughed and blasted the 2 witches

He faded in a cloud of red and black smoke

**The Dark Castle**

The sorcerer appeared in Elphaba's laboratory

He searched the bookcases, trunks and finally he found what he was looking for, the long scroll of paper, "hmm and the heart of the thing I love the most?…..oh this will be easy"

**The Emerald Castle**

Elphaba awoke in the brightly lit master bedroom, "wha….?"

Fiyero smiled and held back a tear as he wiped her forehead, "you and Glinda were blindsided by the damn sorcerer"

"I….we need to stop him"

"We will don't worry"

"N….No we **Need** to stop him, he's going to destroy OZ"

**Outside The Castle That Night**

Glinda stared at the moon, there were many things she could do….but failing was something she never can ever have happen "Glinda"

She turned and saw Boq approaching "I'm glade to see your alright Glinda"

"Oh yes. .Boq I'm fine thank you"

He was about to leave…but he remember what Fiyero said, "Look Glinda…both of us had a close call today…and I don't want to die…without telling you"

"Telling me what?"

"come on Glinda…we've known each other so long….well I've.. lo…I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you"

"Oh I.."

"I just was so.. 'sob' so damn shy I never had the guts to tell you…and now I just wanna know…could you…ever feel the same?"

"Boq…..I. I'm sorry but I…."

Boq turned from her "you know what It's fine…I guess Nessarose was right…who could ever love a monster like me"

He walked back though the hallways


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Castle**

The sorcerer chuckled as he prepared the curse, he pulled bag over the cauldron and poured the hair out "Hairs from souls so dark"

He snapped his fingers "I summon thee Catastros" a large black and red smoke cloud swirled around and soon a large wolf appeared

"Good now to begin the curse…the heart of the thing I love the most"

He sent his hand through the wolf's chest "I'll always love you T…"

The cauldron was blasted by a burst of green lightning, The sorcerer turned to see

Fiyero, The Tin Man, Vangard the Lion, and the 2 witches

Fiyero charged at the sorcerer with his sword, The sorcerer laughed as he made the sword vanished and sent the king flying into one of the walls

Vangard ran over to the King, "I..I'm alright Vangard just stick to the plan"

Boq charged and sent his axe right through the sorcerer's shoulder, The sorcerer laughed and sent Boq flying into the wall as he moved his hand over his injured solider healing it

He laughed and made a glowing enchanted heart appear "Boq…KILL THEM ALL!"

The Tin man dropped to his feet and suddenly his eyes glowed pink as he picked up his axe and ran at the Lion

"Please run away!. .I can't control myself…please stop me!"

Glinda floated in front of Boq and released her burning light on him, the metal shined as it began pealing away from his body

"STOP!"

Elphaba sent Glinda flying away from Boq, "what's wrong with you, you were gonna kill him!"

Glinda just stared at her old friend, As Elphaba struck Boq right in the chest with her green lightning

Suddenly his axe fell to the ground and his hands were stuck to it "I..I can't move"

Suddenly the metals around the room flew onto Boq's body, Fiyero stared at Elphaba "That was…wow!"

"Just a simple magnetic spell"

"Impressive Elphaba"

The sorcerer struck her with a red lightning strike sending her flying to the ground

"All of you…so weak, you all believe that your fighting.. and for what the suppose greater good?…pathetic"

He approached the cauldron and placed the wolf's heart into the cauldron and suddenly the blackish green smoke poured from the cauldron

"and so it begins"

Fiyero stood up he charged at the sorcerer and tackled him to the ground, he punched him as many times as he could and then ripped off the mask

"It's you?"

"It's to late Scarecrow"

The 2 vanished from the room as the rest of the group were engulfed from the smoke

**The Emerald Castle**

Liir stood over the balcony and so the incoming storm, "Is it time yet?"

"No" the mysterious voice warned "the smoke must be closer before you use the watch"

Liir was nervous he knew his parents wouldn't make it back from this battle people murmured about how the Dark Curse would rip this realm apart

The remains of the munchkin country was ripped apart and consumed by the cloud of magic, the trees withered and melted away, the yellow bricks crumbled into dust

The cloud reached the Emerald city, Liir watched as the town vanished into the cloud,

"Now?"

"Yes"

Liir pulled the pocket watched from his shawl and pressed down on the trigger, the watched glowed indigo and released waves of magic which created a wall from the castle onward, The curse hit the wall and Liir watched as the barrier kept stable until the smoke began to vanished

Liir dropped the pocket watch as it became burning hot, "you did good Liir"

Liir looked up to the old man in a green suit and lab coat

He picked up the watch and put it away "The people will look to you for leadership…you will be the savior of OZ"

Oz vanished leaving Liir to watch as the barrier melted away

**Storybrook**

Neal cat back on the recylerner balancing the baby on his knee "shh….don't worry sweetie it's only the storm"

walked in on his son "Any word from your wife?"

"No Papa, her and Henry decided to stay with everyone else at the gymnasium…what about Belle?"

"She decided to stay at the library" he sighed and poured himself a drink, "I'm pretty sure I've gone mad, cause those clouds looked green"

Neal laughed "like a curse?.. nah!"

The baby cried and grabbed her fathers shirt, "geez she's a strong one"

**The Following Morning**

The dwarves helped around clearing the rubble that the storm had brought to Storybrook, Emma had dropped Henry off at Hook's ship as Emma went looking for the unaccounted people, She walked through the forest, her phone rang

"Hello?….oh hey Neal….no we're doing fine….how's the baby?….wow, so your saying that babies are scared of storms NO WAY"

She laughed and kept walking "Yeah just drop her off at my parents….because I need my deputy…no I'm not rubbing it in your face….oh.. Neal meet me in the bean field….HURRY!"

Emma looked at the man hanging from the cross, he was hung up like a scarecrow, blood pouring from his mouth,

"H….Help Me"

(Okay This Is your warning if you don't want any Finding Tallahasse spoilers do not read from next chapter on….You Have Been Warned)

(Also whoever guess The Dark Sorcerer Of The East's real identity…wins…nothing you just get to take solace in the fact your smarter then everybody…and that is the greatest prize of all…..(besides an actual prize), Just leave your answer in the review )


End file.
